


Never a Regret

by Merfilly



Series: Letty'Verse [16]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia reflects on where they are now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never a Regret

Mia could never come to regret this. Moments of just lying here in Letty's arms, the peace of their loving surrounding them both.

She looked up at Letty's face, her lover half asleep already. Mia had given everything she had once known, to save her brother, and been given a second start with her girlfriend in the doing.

Now, they had made a home, had a crazy family again, and they had each other.

No regrets, ever, she decided, snuggling into Letty's hold and letting the sheet drape at their waists. Sleep wasn't far behind that decision, as she settled.


End file.
